Reunion: A Dominion Tank Police Adventure
by shanejayell
Summary: Leona is reunited with a old friend...


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Dominion Tank Police, they all belong to Masamune Shirow. This story is also a continuation of "Roomies" my earlier Tank Police fiction and contains shoujoai content

Reunion: A Dominion Tank Police Adventure

Leona sighed happily as she coasted her motorcycle to a stop, the purr of the engine easing off beautifully. The black haired young woman looked crisp and neat in her tank police uniform, only a bit mussed by her wild ride. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she strode inside, detouring intentionally to her favorite place.

The tanks waited in their bays for the start of the day's duties, each one of the small but powerful craft carefully tended to the night before by the maintenance staff. With unerring instinct she made her way to her own tank, laying her hand on the metal shell fondly, "Good morning, Bonaparte."

"I'm sure that she treats the tank better than she does us," one voice complained.

"It's not like it has soft curves or can be snuggled," the other added.

"It's barely even cute," another mutter.

"Anna, Uni," Leona turned to glare at them, a dangerous glitter in her eyes as she took in the two beautiful blondes who had followed her inside from their usual perch in her new sidecar. The twins were nearly a foot taller than she was, busty where she was flat chested and terribly sexy in a feline sort of way.

"Uh oh, she's pissed," Uni blinked.

"It's not my fault," Anna ducked behind Uni.

Leona's eyes glittered dangerously, "I seem to recall Anna having a great time firing Bonaparte's cannons yesterday." She frowned, "An officer's tank is his closest ally and best friend, you two should know that by now."

"Yes ma'am," both Anna and Uni chorused.

Leona sighed, feeling a throbbing headache coming on. Before she could react Anna slid up to one side of her, Uni on the other as both looked down at her fondly. "Hey, I..." Leona started to say.

"We'll make it up to you later, sempai," Anna purred seductively, rubbing her body up against Leona gracefully.

"We even got new costumes to wear for you, too," Uni added impishly.

"Back off, you two," the fiercely blushing Leona managed to say, wiggling out from between the two girls. Clearing her throat once she was clear she added, "Come on, we've got to get to work."

"Yes," both Anna and Uni said in singsong voices. Anna and Uni had been living with Leona for the past few months, and she was still adapting to that, not to mention their both recently becoming her lovers. She could feel the eyes of her fellow officers resting on them as they strode through headquarters and often found herself wondering what they really thought of the situation.

Brenten smiled as they passed, the black haired, muscular man smiling slightly to himself. "Think she knows?" he asked the others softly.

Specs shook his head, his trademark round glasses gleaming, "I doubt she's be so unconcerned, otherwise."

"Know what?" Leona backtracked to look at both of them with dangerous intensity. Despite being smaller than the powerfully muscled Brenten she stood up to him easily, her confidence making up for the difference easily.

"There's a new inspector," Specs offered, " who's looking into efficiency of the tank service. I understand he'll be visiting here."

"So that's why you two are worried," Leona realized.

"Wonder if we should do to this inspector what we did to the last one?" Uni asked impishly.

Anna smirked, "She didn't know what hit her."

"Don't even think about it," Leona turned on the catgirls and hustled them towards where the squad waited. "Besides," she added irritably, "the station was getting love sick phone calls for weeks afterwards."

"We are good," Uni nodded with a wicked smile.

"Maybe, but now you're mine," Leona said with a much gentler tone.

As they reached their squad's cluster of desks Habana looked up from his paperwork, the wheelchair bound driver nodding his greetings. Shinozaki sat stiffly, the tall young man looking like a police recruitment poster, while his opposite Shimizu lounged nearby, the university graduate calmly waiting out his next rotation. Finally Asada smiled in greeting, the light brown haired woman as good natured as usual.

"Habana, report," Leona said as she dropped into her seat.

"We're on standby today after last night's run in with the gangbangers," Habana answered crisply, "and according to office scuttlebutt there's a inspector on his way today."

"Any trouble from the Osaka police over our nailing them here?"Leona asked, remembering the motorcycle cops they had assisted in the bust.

"They'd rather have got them on their territory," Asada said with a shrug, "but I think they were glad to see those punks go down one way or the other."

"Fair enough," Leona tossed the papers she was flipping through on the desk. "I'll go to inspection, and keep an eye out for the inspector. If he's just a headquarters drone he may not know anything about operating a tanks."

"Oh," the quiet voice said from nearby, "I think I know my way around a tank."

Cursing her inattention Leona whirled around... then froze in surprise. The sandy haired young man was a bit older than she was, a small smile curling up his lips, and he wore the uniform of a lieutenant. "Al?" Leona breathed out.

"It's been awhile," Al smiled back warmly.

Like a shot Leona was out of her chair and quickly had Al in a headlock. "Don't you try being cool with me!" Leona growled, "Wha' the hell were you doing, just disappearing like that! Why I ought to..."

"Is she really supposed to be beating up the inspector like that?" Shinozaki asked nervously as Leona began to noogie Al.

"Don't be too worried about it," Habana offered, "I understand he was Leona's first driver, way back when."

"How long ago was that?" Asada smirked.

"Don't let Leona hear you say that," Shimizu said dryly.

Leona hurried back to the squad with a bounce to her step. "The inspector," she said to them wryly, "needs to talk to me, so Habana, you get the fun of inspection. Everyone else, to you jobs!"

"I don't like this," Uni said as Al and Leona walked off.

"Me, either," Anna frowned.

"Damn it's been a long time," Leona said as they walked by the tanks then out into the sunlight, the street outside busy with people and vehicles.

"I am sorry I didn't stay in touch," Al said quietly, "I went back to college for a while, then bounced around various units."

"We have a college guy here, too," Leona thought wryly of Shimizu, who was on a fast track to promotion but didn't seem to really care much about police work. They moved away from the doors towards some greenery, the plants struggling to survive under the shadows of several larger bushes.

Al looked up to the sky as he confessed, "That, and our last talk kind of kept me away."

"I'm sorry, Al," Leona reached out to put her hand on his arm. Shortly before Al left the tank police he had confessed his love to Leona... who had, in all honesty, never noticed it. It had been hideously awkward for both of them, so she could understand his staying away.

"Not your fault," Al sighed, "attraction is a funny thing, especially if it's just one way."

"Still," Leona shrugged, "I kind of wish I had been a bit more perceptive."

"Well, if the rumors are right I at least know why," Al smiled suddenly, giving Leona a impish look. "Or are the stories about you and the twins false?"

Leona actually blushed, "No, they're true."

Al looked over at her fondly. "I guess I just wanted to say that there's no hard feelings," he said a bit awkwardly, "and I wish you the best."

"WHAT!" Anna burst out of the bush she was hiding in. "That's it?"

Uni tumbled out of the bush after her to sprawl at Al and Leona's feet. "Damn, and we were hoping for something really juicy, too," she complained.

"You were spying on us!" Leona growled.

"Uh oh, she's pissed," Anna gulped then she and Uni bolted as fast as they could, Leona in hot pursuit.

"Get back here you two clockwork ditz!" Leona roared.

"Nice to see this place doesn't change much," Al said with a smile as he watched Leona pelting them with rubber bullets.

End

Notes: In the original Dominion manga and OVA, Al is a major character who spends a LOT of time quietly wishing Leona would notice him, but he disappears before the second manga, Dominion: Conflict, begins. This is my attempt to explain his absence, more or less, as well as touch on what happened to him after the first series.


End file.
